Sakura cherry blossoms II
by SweetheartSakura
Summary: There is a singing comp.Sakura enters it.Bad crap happens and it's up to somone to save Sakura.This is my second fanfic ever so plz be nice.Sorry 4 bad spelling or grammer.In some parts sasuke is talking to his inner but it got stuffed. reveiw plz!
1. Chapter 1

Yes I kno the first story was lame dull boring what ever but I don't promise this to be better or worse if ur gonna read it go ahead but review it. I never owned Naruto and never will (why do we have to say this crap)

Sakura cherry blossoms II

Sakura hummed happily Tsunade had given her a couple of days of since Sakura was working so well. She told Sasuke to meet her at the old training spot she had to speak to him where no one else was listening.

"Ohayo Sasuke" Sasuke turned and faced Sakura it was very early in the morning and the sun was just rising.

"Ohayo"

"Sasuke?"

"Hai"

"Did….did you kill them all……I mean…."

"Hai"

"Even Ita…."

"Hai that's why I was so badly wounded"

For a while there was a silence and then Sasuke decided to break it

"There all dead and I'm happy that they are"

"I have to go Sakura I didn't get much sleep"

Sakura stood there a bit shocked, it would take a lot of power to kill all of those people…

_No I shouldn't of said anything like that _

**Yeah lets just look forward to beating Ino and the others at the singing and dance competition.**

The first prize would be a new set of kunai and a voucher for all you can eat at the Ramen bar Sakura couldn't wait.

Ino literally dragged Sakura into the shopping centre and yanked her into all of the clothes stores

While Sakura was waiting for Ino outside the changing room Ino rambled on about the people who were in the competition

"Guess who I saw on the list?"

"Who?"

"NARUTO he just wants the stupid ramen voucher and then theres…"

Sakura stopped listening it was so boring when Ino talked about others

"TADA what do you think?"

Ino was wearing a mini denim skirt with a hot pink top and white boots

"HEY PINKS MY COLOUR"

"Fine I'll get the purple tank top"

"Now time to shop for me"

Sakura looked around a bit then saw a white dress with cherry blossoms sewn onto it. She tried it on but didn't let Ino or anyone see her with it on, they would have to wait till Saturday.

"So what song are you dancing to Ino?"

"Ayumi Hamasaki – butterfly what are you going to sing to?"

"I havn't thought of it yet either Ayumi Hamasaki or Utada Hikaru"

Ino nodded

"Well I have to see the others they could be fighting now as usual, bye Sakura".

Sakura sadly looked at her albums _I want to sing a song that will show my feelings hmm…_Sakura drops or first love?

She had spent so much time at her desk trying to find a song to sing and the lyrics she fell asleep.

"Sakura wake up your late SAKURA WAKE UP" Sasuke stared at a pink head

"Gmr frkn hell…"

"WAKE UP you're late for work"

"WHAT WORKJ? HUH!? WTF!?"

"Tsunade said you are needed or some shit"

"Can't I get a break…HEY HOW DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE"

"Tsunade gave me a key"

"That b…."

"I think you should go now"

Sakura got up not noticing what she was wearing

Sasuke's eyes widened

"What?……… ahhh" Sakura quickly shoved on a near bye dress

"You can go now Sasuke"

Wow I never saw Sakura's…. What are you talking about C'mon your eyes widened I can't believe you are supposed to be me I'm the inner you and you love me Why? Wha 

**I'm not the only one you love, you like Sa….**

I'm finished talking to you now 

"Tsunade what is it?"

"Ohayo"

"And why did you give Sasuke a key to my house"

"Oh so he could wake you up I know how heavy your sleeping is"

"So why am I here?"

"I need you to fill out this paperwork… it won't take long, There is also a patient in that room right there. Just give them these pills and tell them to take them twice a day. OH and Sakura I'm really busy so just give every person in those rooms these pills."

"Wow that many people got that virus huh?"

"Yeah it's spreading really fast."

After giving all the patients their pills and medicine Sakura put the paperwork in her bag

"Sakura I'm really sorry about this, if you want I'll give you a bit more days of "

"It's Ok though I could do with some days of"

"I'll give you 3 more ok"

"Bye Tsunade"

While Sakura walked home she decided the song she would sing but it would be her secret.

"Ohayo Sasuke, Ohayo Naruto"

"HELLO SAKURA" (Yeah you know who that one was)

"Hi"

"I saw your name on that sign up! Oh and if you want I let you share the Ramen coupon with me…"

"YEAH RIGHT I'm winning that competition N.A.R.U.T.O"

"I didn't know you could sing Sakura" Sauke said coolly

Sakura blushed

"I CAN…."

Sakura covered Naruto's mouth before he sang anything

While she was doing that he kissed her hand

Sakura turned red no one quite new if she was blushing or mad

Naruto grinned

Sasuke stared at Naruto

Jealous Sasuke you kissed her better then that remember It was to make her feel better and to make her shut up No it was because I made you YOU WHAT Aww you know you wanted to 

"Will you go out with me now Sakura?"

Naruto shifted his eyes to Sasuke but kept his head turned to Sakura

"Your so annoying when your drunk"

Sakura turned around and walked home she was so angry

"SHE SAID YES SASUKE YOU HEARD HER"

"No YOU IDIOT SHE SAID OMFG"

"THAT MEANT YES"

"IT DID'NT MEAN ANYTHING"

Sasuke glared

Naruto glared back

"Are you jealous because she is going out with me……. You really are pathetic"

Sasuke growled

next day

"SAKURA pant SAKURA pant WAIT UP"

"Hai Naruto"

"I'm sorry"

"That's alright ain't you going out with Hinata"

"She's on a mission"

"oh so you asked me out because???"

"I wanted to….to see Sasuke's reaction and I was half drunk"

Sakura burst out laughing

"Your funny Naruto you really make me laugh"

"what? I DID!!!!"

"and what was his reaction?"

"Well…."

That's all peeps I know it sucked but it's gonna be better I promise so keep checking for updates mokay


	2. Chapter 2

MM that wasn't long was it…….what I have a lot of time and it's holidays soooo. okay . Oh and im really sorry about the inner self crap I think I kno why it's being like that. Ok enjoy

Sakura woke up it was pouring rain outside, she grumbled and looked at her clock half the day was gone. She quickly got dressed, skipped breakfast (as usual) and started do all the paperwork. She suddenly heard a crash in the kitchen and then a familiar laugh followed by a familiar "shut the fuck up"

"What do you think you are doing?"

Naruto had his head in the fridge and Sasuke was sitting on Sakura's table

"Dickhead here wanted some Ramen and ran out of money"

"I was gonna ask but Sakura was sleeping"

"So how did you get in?"

"Sasuke had a ke……."

"Naruto jumped through the window and I followed"

Sakura slapped her forehead and got back to her paperwork

"The Ramen is in the cupboard cook it ya self" She yelled

"Thank you SAKURA"

Sasuke walked in and sat next to Sakura who just finished the last page

"Do you still have that key?"

"Hn"

"Next time if Naruto wants Ramen tell him to get it himself"

"Sorry"

Sakura smiled and then started to laugh

"So err… what are you singing for the contest thing?"

"It's a surprise"

"PROBABLY WHAT INO IS DANCING TO"

Naruto blurted in

"NO I'm singing nothing like Ino's song"

"I can't believe it's tomorrow"

Sakura handed the work to Tsunade, and said goodbye it was about 9:00 am

And Sakura was practicing her song. She promised she would meet Ino and Hinata at 9:30 to go shopping for accessories. Hinata wasn't going to be singing but she was happy to watch Naruto. She decided to go now.

"Ohayo Hinata, Ohayo Ino"

"Hi Sakura, it's good to be back that mission was so boring "

"So where do we go first?"

Ino smiled and once again dragged them around

Finally after Hinata and Ino had got all there accessories and crap, it was Sakura's turn she looked around and then spotted something. It was a clip with a big butterfly on it, it was pink with white sparkles it would match her dress.

"You are going to by that!?"

"I think it's pretty" Hinata whispered

"It matches my dress im wearing tonight"

Sakura was so tired from all that shopping she would ban shopping with Ino for 2 weeks. She took a nap on the couch.

It was 6:00pm she quickly took a shower (the show didn't start till 7:30pm) she slipped on the dress being very careful because the material was very rip-able. Her hair was going to be pulled back but not put up, she put the clip on the side of her head. She wore pink eye shadow with glitter and red lipstick. She put the CD in her bag and waited for the taxi to pick her up.

At the show

A lot of people were in the crowd many familiar faces as well, suddenly a boom interrupted the chatter

"Welcome everyone to the singing and dancing competition, a lot of great singers and dancers are in the show so prepare to be amazed" Said Tsunade cheerfully

Sasuke sniggered

"Where the hell is Sakura?" Ino, Naruto and some other ninja's whispered

they were all backstage getting ready and Sakura was nowhere to be seen

"The first person up is Ino Yamanaka"

Ino quickly jumped onto the stage she smiled and waved

Shikamaru cheered

The song started and Ino started to dance and sing

Everyones mouths dropped open it was very…. Weird (download butterfly by Ayumi Hamasaki and you will understand why)

After that everyone clapped and looked at each other

"Um… Thank you Ino"

The next person up nobody really knew, they did these magic tricks

"Thank you err next up…" Tsunade quickly pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper

"Naruto Uzumaki"

Hinata clapped happily and the crowed clapped

Naruto sang (More like shouted) a heavy metal type song (What? I can't think of any songs)

"Ok there is gonna be a 30 minute break, so feel free to have something to eat" Tsunade quickly walked of stage.

"Hi Naruto"

"Hey Hinata your back"

"Yeah the mission sucked"

Sakura paced outside the Hall

What am I doing out here I should be in there STOP BEING SO SCARED you look fine Ok but as soon as I'm in I'm racing to backstage Fine 

Sakura sneaked in the Hall and quickly ran to the backstage she had heard Ino and Naruto sing. She looked around only her and 2 more people were up Sakura bought a bottle of water and drank some carefully not wrecking her makeup.

"Ok 30 minutes is over everyone bla bla bla"

The next person sang a really really bad ballad song

Sasuke and Naruto made a kind of puke face

The man smiled then walked of the stage

"Who the fuck let these pe…..Oh next up is bla bla"

"CAN'T SAKURA COME UP YET" Naruto yelled along with Ino and the others

"No it's my time" said the girl on stage who looked like a fairy or somthing

The girl sang some happy song she jumped around the stage

"I really do feel sick" Sasuke said with his usual emotionless face

As soon as that song ended Sakura knew she would be up next.


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo okay if the chapters are too short tell me. SOMETHING HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER O-O but I won't tell coz I am evil…. Ha ha ha Jk ) hmm nofin really much to say now except BYEEEE

Her cheeks turned red she was shaking with fear

'WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SHAKING YOUR SAKURA WHO CAN TAKE ON ANYTHING'

Tsunade smiled and thanked the person singing the stupid song "Okay the next person is Sakura Haruno"

The crowd cheered for her, the music started to play she slowly walked up to the microphone every boy in the crowd jaw had dropped she looked so beautiful, like an angel with the white dress and the butterfly on her head completed it

koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
chigau koto wa kore ga saigo no heartbreak  
sakura sae kaze no naka de yurete  
yagate hana wo sakasuyo 

furidashita natsuno ame ga  
namida no yoko wo tootta sutto  
omoide to daburu eizou  
aki no dorama no saihousou

Some of the people were still gasping

doushite onaji youna panchi  
nandomo kurachaunda  
soredemo mata tatakaun darou  
sore ga inochi no fushigi

koi wo shite subete sasage  
negau koto wa kore ga saigo no heartbreak  
sakura sae toki no naka de yurete  
yagate hana wo sakasuyo 

She sounded really good

kurikaesu kisetsu no naka de  
kutsu ga surihetteku motto

kata no chikara naitte  
kako wa dokokani shimatteoke  
kokokara sou tookunai darou  
mitakotomo nai keshiki 

tomaranai mune no itami  
kore de motto kimi ni chikazukitai yo  
hitomawari shite wa modori  
aoi sora wo zutto kasaguri

koi wo shite owari wo tsuge  
chigau koto wa kore ga saisho no good day  
sakura made kaze no nakade   
yurete sooto kimi ni te wo nobasuyo

Sukide sukide do shiyomonai  
Soreto koreto wa kankei na

(That's the whole thing in Japanese but if you want to find the English version just ask me later)

Everyones jaw had dropped "Tsunade you have to go up on stage now" whispered a dude next to her

"Rii..ghht Thank you to everyone who entered this competition the winner will be announced in about 30 minutes"

A whole group of people ran up to Sakura with pen, paper and a camera "Hey sakura ….ow …" Naruto was trying to push through the crowd along with Hinata, Sasuke, Ino,Neji,TenTen,shikamaru,Kiba and Sai. "SAKURA YOU WERE GREAT" Ino squealed making everyone cover their ears.

"GASP….thank…you….Ino ….I…need…aiir..PEOPLE"

Sakura jumped up and hanged on a bit of the roof

She sighed and then noticed Sasuke

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Um a little help Sasuke"

Sasuke pulled Sakura up and glared at all the other people who were crowding her

"Reminds me of all those fan girls that chase me around"

Sakura nodded 'Yeah all those bitches'

Sasuke smiled at Sakura.She would of smiled back but she was puffed.

Tsunade came back on stage, Sasuke and Sakura stopped their chatting and went and sat with the others. Ino nudged Sakura "What?" Sakura whispered Ino looked at Sasuke and then Sakura, "INO" Sakura whispered but loudly through gritted teeth

"ATTENTION PLEASE" Tsunade yelled loudly

"Thank you we have decided the winner, the votes were very close to each other the results will be stuck on the board after we announce the winner"

A man in a tuxedo came out and handed Tsunade a piece of paper

"And the winner is…."

A drum roll started

"Sakura Haruno"

The whole crowd went crazy they began to carry Sakura to the stage and began to chant her name

Sakura got handed a velvet box with a ribbon on top and an envelope attached, the crowd began to chant speech. The got so loud the Tsunade screamed "SHUT THE FUCK UP"

Sakura slowly walked of the stage "Have a good weekend everyone!" Tsunade said Most of the people were staying there for dinner. Sakura quickly walked out of the hall so none of her fans would find her.

Her eyes gazed upon a figure "Are you another fan" she said clueless "Aww don't be so mad Sakura I'm a friend of your family remember? I knew you when you were in your mothers hands".

He had short spiked hair that was a light brown Sakura looked puzzled. The figure walked closer to Sakura soon Sasuke stepped out of the hall he looked at Sakura and the figure "I don't remember you…."Sakura said, The figure smiled he grabbed Sakura around the waist "I remember you" he whispered and their lips locked together.

Sasuke's eyes widened, purple balls of light were going into Sakura's mouth her eyes closed and she collapsed to the ground "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO SAKURA?" The figure grinned "You'll see shortly…" he gazed back to Sakura her body trembled suddenly she struggled to get up (BTW her present is still with Tsunade because she said she would get it later) and when she did her eyes had turned dark purple she grinned symbols were running across her skin "She is under my control now" the figure said, Sasuke gritted his teeth

"SAKURA!"

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I must go with Ichigo"

"NO YOU DON'T SNAP OUT OF IT"

A black light swivelled around Sakura Her white dress was now black and her butterfly on her head was also black

"Goodbye Sasuke"

Sakura held Ichigo's hand and dissapeared

**AHHH WHAT HAVE I DONE I MADE HER EVIL. But ill fix that don't worry bout it someone will save her………or will they?**


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo pplz!!! HUGS to all um nothing really to say so on with the show…. Er I mean story.

Sasuke burst into the hall he searched for Tsunade, then he saw Naruto,

"Naruto do you no where Tsunade is"

Naruto grumbled he was obviously drunk

"UP your…burp…ass…….U..ch…ha"

Then he went on flirting with Hinata

Sasuke ran in an other direction and ran into Ino

"Hey Sasuke" Ino fluttered her lashes

"Where's Tsunade"

"Ohh" Ino looked disappointed and pointed to a door

Tsunade rubbed her forehead and then looked at Sasuke

"Yes Uchiha"

"Tsunade Sakura..she's….gone"

"What do you mean"

"This guy named Ichigo he..he..did this thing were these purple balls of light went into her mouth and now she's gone somewhere with him"

Tsunades eyes widened "Oh no no no"

"Sasuke Since you're the only one not drunk I want you to watch Sakura, tomorrow I'll tell Naruto"

"But Tsunade I don't know where she fucking is!"

"Hmm there's nothing we can really do until tomorrow Sasuke so get some rest"

Sasuke growled and then headed home 'Who knows what Sakura could be doing now under that bastards control'

Sasuke quickly walked to Sakura's house it was 4:00am and freezing cold

He peered through the window and opened Sakura's front door

He knelt next to Sakura, She was collapsed on the couch, her hair was a mess, and her dress luckily wasn't ripped.

Sakura moaned and opened her eyes the purple colour swirled into her pupil and her eyes changed to emerald green once again.

"Sakura are you okay"

Tears welled up in her eyes

"I think you should get dressed"

Suddenly Sakura's front door burst open

Naruto stood there worried

"Sakura are you OKAY?"

She nodded and slowly walked to her room to get dressed

Naruto looked at Sasuke

"What happened?"

"Everything Tsunade said"

"So what's the guys name"

"Ichigo, nobody knows where he came from"

"Did he have a band on?"

"Not that I know of"

Naruto growled but then was disturbed by Sakura

"Ohayo" She smiled but then frowned

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked

'He actually cares??? Now this is scary'

"My head" Sakura held her head in the palms of her hands

"This isn't good Sasuke, what the hell do we do" whispered Naruto

"Wait and watch"

The phone rang and Sasuke picked it up

"Hello?"

"Sasuke how is sakura?" Tsunade's voice was tired

"She is okay at the moment"

"Listen Ichigo has taken control 80 of Sakura's body, You only have about 10 minutes before she changes back into the ways she was"

Sasuke had hung up and entered Sakura's lounge room

Naruto stood there watching Sasuke

Suddenly Sakura collapsed, luckily Sasuke caught her before she hit the tiles.

"NARUTO SHE'S CHANGING NOW"

Sakura's clothes which were pink, turned black.

Sasuke gripped around Sakura's stomach as hard as he could but it was no use Sakura broke free and fell to the floor a symbol was written on the palm of her hand, but it was hard to tell what it said,

"Sakura n..no" Naruto shouted

Her eyes opened they swirled into the dark purple again,

She stood up and grinned evilly

Then she disappeared

"Where'd she go?" Naruto asked

"I'm right here" she whispered from behind Naruto She raised her Kunai

Naruto turned around to kick her but she was way to fast

"She's got other powers" Sasuke whispered to himself

She was as fast as him

"Goodbye boys wait here while I go kill some people"

"Sakura WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"I need to kill some people, people who don't obey my master will pay, So many people maybe the whole village" Her voice was full of hate "I'll come back for you later" and with that she disappeared

Sasuke growled "SHE'S EVEN MORE ANNOYING THAN HER NORMAL SELF"

Sasuke then disappeared, with Naruto following.

"Who do you think she is after?"

"I don't know but lets find out"

A scream was heard near the park Sasuke quickly came to the spot

Sakura stood smiling proudly next to Ichigo. The person had obviously fled or hidden somewhere. Ichigo looked really mad at Sakura

"I GIVE YOU POWERS AND YOUR NOT EVEN USING THEM"

"I HAVN'T HAD THE CHANCE"

"Sakura" Ichigo stroked her cheek

Sasuke growled

Ichigo pushed her to the ground

"PROVE TO ME YOUR STRONG AND DO WHAT YOUR TOLD"

Sakura got up and looked at him

"That's my perfect student" He kissed her once again more purple light went in her mouth

"What's he doing?" Naruto whispered

"Taking even more control of her"

Sakura smiled kissed him on the cheek and then disappeared Sasuke and Naruto followed.

She was heading toward the hospital were she helped Sasuke,

"She is going to kill everyone in that hospital" Sasuke said sounding as mad as hell

Sasuke quickly followed her, she stood in front of the hospital doors suddenly she screamed in pain and held her head she collapsed into the hands of Sasuke,

"Naruto get Tsunade quick we need to see how much Ichigo has taken over".

Tsunade shook her head and looked up at the Sasuke "Ichigo has taken control 95, If it gets to 100 it may take a long time to get Sakura back to normal" She looked at Sasuke, The conversation was interrupted by a smash of the window "ICHIGO" Sasuke yelled, Ichigo scooped up Sakura's body and disappeared. Sasuke slowly walked to were Sakura was lying a kunai was left in her place, engraved on the Kunai was the address where Ichigo had gone.

**Sorry if that was to short. I'm trying to break it up. Well please keep reviewing!!! I didn't really like this chapter and im sorry if Sasuke is kinda OC but it is a fanfic Bye MM (Miss Murder) **


	5. Chapter 5

I know it was lame putting the address on the kunai but I couldn't think of anywhere else to put it and Ichigo does want to fight Sasuke sooo… anyway blah blah blah sigh

The cold night wind blew through the window were Ichigo had just jumped through

"TSUNADE LET ME GET SAKURA I …"

"Naruto, let Sasuke do this one" Tsunade looked at Naruto, she was frowning

"Please Naruto don't make this harder than it is"

Naruto nodded disappointedly

Sasuke nodded then jumped out the window to Ichigo's address.

"W-Where…a-am….I-I"

"Your with me Sakura don't worry"

Ichigo's smooth voice whispered

She was chained to a wall, blood covered her hands and her hair.

"That's nothing Sakura"

he stroked her cheek and ran his hand through her hair

"WHY AM I CHAINED UP IM SPOSED TO BE…"

"Shhh" he kissed her passionately

She screamed and shook her head.

Sasuke found a cave, he assumed Sakura was inside,

'Watch it this place could be a fake and full of traps'

He scented Sakura's presence inside but he also scented a lot of traps.

This was gonna be a long night.

"Sakura what's wrong your in my hands, your safe"

"SASUKE KUN!!!!"

"There is no one called Sasuke, Sasuke is your imagination"

"He is real he will save me"

"No I am real and you don't need to be saved, your with me I won't hurt you"

(This guy is really really annoying)

Sasuke dodged a kunai that speeded his way,

He heard Sakura calling his name,

She was close.

"You're a LIAR"

"No Sakura I am not a liar, you are really confused…"

"SASUKE KUN"

Tears streamed down her cheeks

Ichigo held her face up to his

"I am Sasuke"

This was really pissing Sasuke off

He quickly hid,

Ichigo was facing Sakura and was mumbling on

Sasuke slowly grabbed his chokuto

'Why did I keep the thing?'

Ichigo dodged the sword that swung his way,

He quickly grabbed his own sword,

The chains holding Sakura tightened,

She let out a scream the whole of Konoha could of heard

'Kuso kuso kuso'

Sasuke dodged the sword that would of cut his head of

Ichigo grinned and slowly began to transform into a dragon form

"You remind me of a man I knew, but then I killed him" Sasuke said smirking.

Ichigo had returned back to his human form

Sasuke grinned

Ichigo growled he had cuts all over him

Before Ichigo could do anything Sasuke

Slashed a huge mark across Ichigo's chest.

The chains around Sakura's body melted away

She ran forward and collapsed into Sasuke's arms

She burst into tears

Sasuke held up her face and wiped away her tears

They slowly kissed.

"THERE YOU ARE WHA…HEY SASUKE YOU KILLED THE DUDE"

Sasuke sighed

Sasuke scooped Sakura up who was sleeping

"C'mon let's go, take him with us….. just in case he is still alive and trys to kill more people"

"Well he is not dead but he will be soon" Tsunade said frowning at Ichigo

"How is Sakura?"

"Why do you want to know Uchiha?" Tsunade gave him a suspicious glance

"Hn"

"She's fine, would you like to see her?".

Sakura smiled "Hi"

Sasuke walked forward and passionately kissed Sakura

"Never let a guy like that take control of you ever again"

Well that's it I hoped you enjoyed reading the story, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. If you want more Sasusaku stories be patient I need some inspiration! They might not be ones continuing from this. Anyway Thank you so much for reading this! Hope to see you reading another one of my fanfics vampire kisses to all MM (Sakura) mwah mwah


End file.
